New Bella - Rewritten
by PurpleRose2498
Summary: Sorry Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

It's been 3 months since _he _left. Three months since I've seen my family, since I've been a normal teenager. When _he _left I was so broken, still partly am, I stopped eating and refused to speak to anyone. I finally got a family then they were ripped from my life and it was so unfair.

I know I have Charlie and Renee, but they haven't been the ideal parents. Charlie's done the best he could but Renee acts more of a child than I do. And I finally had a mother in Esme and she just left. It hurt.

"Bells, I'm going." Charlie said, bringing my out of my thoughts.

"Alright." I replied, he was surprised as I hadn't spoken in a long while. He kissed me on my head and walked out of the door. Once I heard his cruiser leave the driveway, I walked upstairs and grabbed my purse Alice had insisted I use. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out the 4 credit cards that Carlisle had given me just before my birthday. I also had about 1,000 in cash from Alice; might as well spend it.

I started going through my closet, nothing but jeans and sweatshirts. My clothing is actually really boring. Though I wasn't the fancy type, I would at least once to look like a girl unlike the normal jeans and flannel shirts. By the time I was done, my closet was almost empty, I looked around my room and it looked like a kid's room.

I ran to the attic and grabbed two boxes, labeling them _Bella's Stuff._ I threw the old clothes in one box and the kids' stuff in another. By the time I was done emptying my room, it was bare and clean.

I pulled on my coat and walked outside, placing the box of clothes in the back of my truck, I walked back inside and placed the other box in the attic. I wrote a note for Charlie and grabbed the black purse, getting in the truck I turned on the heat and turned the key.

The 3 hour drive to Seattle was quiet and peaceful. I dropped the clothes at a thrift store then drove to the mall.

Once I got to the large mall, I first went to a phone store. I got a white iPhone, I'd never had a touch phone and it was weird learning to use the thing but the salesman was really cool about it. I wasn't shocked at the price since the phone had just came out a few months ago, I got a cool purple case for it.

Next I stopped at a hair salon.

"Hello, welcome to Great Clips! How can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked me with a warm welcoming smile.

"I would like to do something different with my hair, but I'm not sure what." I said, she smiled and grabbed a large stack of books and handed them to me.

"Just look through these and let me know if you find anything you like." She said, I nodded and walked over the sitting area. After about 20 minutes, I found a hair style.

"Have you found anything?" The lady asked.

"Yes, this one." I said, pointing to the hairstyle, she smiled and lead me back to a chair.

It took almost 2 hours to get the hairstyle I wanted. It looked so good! The stringy dull brown was now a fuller honey blonde with many different other shades and it was very choppy at the end but it was still at my shoulders.

"It looks so great! Thank you!" I exclaimed, catching the girl by surprise by hugging her but then blushed and quickly pulled back.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. It looks great on you!" She gave me a few tips on how to keep the color longer as well as many different shampoos that will keep it looking fresh all the time, even on the days I don't wash it. I paid (which I was little surprised at the price, it was a lot less than I thought) and left the store.

Next I went to Forever 21, Alice refused to go into the store when we did go to the mall because she thought Forever 21 was for poor people.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" I asked a young looking girl, she looked at me and smiled.

"Of course!" She helped me through the entire store, and it was the first time that I had fun shopping. I was forced into anything, I was actually asked what I liked and what I didn't like. I spent over 400 dollars in just that one store but I got a lot of good clothes, I even got a few dresses!

I worked my way around the mall and by the time I was done, it was almost 5:30, I can't believe I spent the entire day at the mall!

On the way home I passed a car dealership, the whole point of changing meant changing everything, even the truck. I circled around and pulled into the dealership, I looked around for a few minutes when a man walked up to me.

"May I help you, miss?" A man asked, he was bald and a bit chubby.

"I'm looking for a new car, something not to flashy." I said, looking up at the man.

"I think I have just what you're looking for." He said, he led me over to a white mustang.

"This is a 2005 Ford Mustang GT, it only has 79,000 miles on it and the interior is red and black. It only had one owner and it's never been wrecked." He said, opening the car door. The inside was extremely nice and the car wasn't flashy. It was nice and pretty but not flashy. Key to buying a car. Nothing flashy.

"How much?"

"11,500." It was a good price for the miles on the car.

"Deal." I said, we shook hands and I followed him inside.

Sadly, I watched as they towed away the beast, I only got 400 out of it but it was time for it to go. I drove my new car home, whom I named Sally, I know I'm lame.

By the time I got back to Forks, it was pretty late and I realized I had to get groceries. I pulled into the store and tried to ignore the looks and whispers. I got what I needed and got the hell out of there.

Charlie wasn't home yet so I put away all of the food first and then all my clothes and stuff.

After everything was put away, I stared on dinner; spaghetti. Just as diner was done, I heard Charlie unlocking the door.

"Bells?"

"Kitchen!" I called back to him, I could hear him set everything down and walk into the kitchen. I turned to him and saw him frozen.

"You're hair! It's different."

"Yes, dad. I thought I was time for a change. Do you like it?"

"I like it. It looks nice."

"Catch any fish?"

"No, nothing was biting today."

"How are Billy and Harry?"

"Good. Billy said Jacob is missing you." He said, I cringed a bit. I hadn't seen Jake in a while and usually lied whenever he used to call to hang out.

"I'll have to call him." I said, Charlie nodded and we ate in silence. Charlie watched the game after dinner and I stared on homework that I had been slacking on. Soon I called it a night. No nightmares.

_May 31, 2006 – Graduation Day_

"Bella!" I heard Renee's distant yell. I turned around and she was waving like crazy. I blushed and Angela laughed a few rows back, I turned back around. I can't believe I'm about to graduate from high school and I'll be a college student in the fall! I had gotten accepted into many different colleges and I chose Princeton. It was a little unreal I could going to Princeton since I never really thought about going to an Ivy League school.

A few weeks ago I started go hang out with Jacob but we ended up getting into a fight and of course it was about the Cullen's, I found out he was a shape shifter, who had a huge problem with the Cullen's.

Surprisingly I did go to prom with Mike, it was a little weird at first but I had a really good night. A really good night, if you know what I mean. Edward refused to take part in those kind of _activates _because he thought it would be better until after marriage, I didn't even want to get married! And God did I have fun.

After Jessica finished her speech they started to call names out and when they called my name, Charlie and Renee both screamed. I wanted to just throw something at them as I quickly walked out off the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the 2006 class of Forks High!" We all threw out caps up, letting out excited screams. High School was finally over!

**A/N: SO?! I'm going to break the first chapter into two different parents so it doesn't drag on and on. I hope you liked it, the car and hair can be found on my profile as usual! I'm happy to be writing this again and actually take me time on it and reread it. Thanks to everyone who read it the first time around and I hope you read this rewrite! (: **

**-XOXO Ashley K. **

**(PS: The second part of this chapter will be put up right after this one!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella – August 10, 2006**

The summer went pretty fast. After graduation, Charlie threw me a graduation party where Renee and Phil were able to stay for. Then as a last chance before college, I decided to take a small road trip. So from early June till about 2 weeks ago, I was visiting places I'd always wanted to see. Mount Rushmore, Graceland, Niagara Falls and a few other places and I was able to take those trips with my two good friends, Jessica and Angela. Though the second day of driving I wanted to kill Jessica because all she did was talk, but we had a really good time.

Early tomorrow morning I'll be on the road taking a 48 hour drive from Forks to Jacksonville where I'd spend a week with Renee and then take a 14 hour drive to Princeton, New Jersey from Jacksonville to get settled in the house I'd be sharing with 3 other girls for the next four years.

"Goodness, I can't believe you'll be a college student soon, living on your own and having a life of your own. I fell extremely old." Charlie said as we sat down for the last diner for a long while.

"You are old dad. Pushing 55 this year aren't ya?" I joked, actually he just turned 41 yesterday.

"Thanks Bells."

"Any time, dad." We stayed up talking for a little while before we both hit the hay, I had to be up by 5am and I'm sure Charlie would be up with me to set me off.

_The Next Moring_

I yawned as I drank down another cup of coffee, it was way to fuckin' early for this shit, and I didn't know how the hell I was going to survive the next 48 hours in a car.

"Alright, Bells, everything is set to go." Charlie said, I nodded sleepily and leaned against the door.

"You sure you don't want me drive you down there? I mean, it's a long drive."

"No, dad. I'll be fine. I'm going to see how far I can get without stopping, I'm just glad the drive to Princeton isn't far from moms. Something I can make in a day."

"Alright, give me a hug before I start to cry."

"Oh don't cry, old man. I'm not leaving the US, just leaving the state." I said, wrapping my arms around him. He chuckled and we said our goodbyes once again.

Soon I was passing the '_Now leaving Forks' _sign. Thank fuckin' god! No more supernatural shit, a normal life.

I was passing through Tacoma when my car phone started ringing.

"Dad, I'm fine." I answered with a chuckle.

"This isn't your father." I slammed on the brakes and thankfully I had on my seat belt or I would have gone through the windshield.

"Carlisle?"

"Hello Bella."

"It's been almost a whole year, Carlisle, you can't just call and act like we just fuckin' spoke the other day!" I exclaimed, becoming extremely angry.

"I know. And I'm sorry for up and leaving you but it was for your own protection."

"Oh bullshit! I'm a grown as adult and I can make my own fucking decisions." I shouted.

"Trust me, Bella, us leaving was much better for you." He said, I didn't even reply, I just hung up and started to drive again. It rang again but I didn't pick it up, it rang twice but I didn't answer it, too angry to do so.

After driving for over an entire day, I stopped in Sioux Falls at a rest area and got a few hours of sleep before I was driving again. I got a motel room in Nashville because my neck hurt like a bitch and I wanted to sleep in a real bed.

I am currently at a small diner, reminding me of the one back in Forks. I'd just hung up with Charlie and texted Renee to tell her I'd be coming soon. I was about to take a sip of my coffee when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you done being angry?" Carlisle.

"No."

"Bella, you must understand everything I've done is for your protection, I swear soon you'll realize this."

"Whatever. Is there a reason you even call in the first place?" I asked, throwing down a 20 and walking out of the diner.

"Yes. You won't be staying in that house with the other girls. I've gotten you, your own house."

"Carlisle! You can't just buy me a house and expect me to live in it! I mean you guys up and fuckin' left me, why should I listen to anything you say?"

"Alice has already seen it."

"Of course she fucking has. Fine, what's the address of this house?" I asked unlocking my car door and grabbed a pen and napkin.

"8 Players Lane." I chuckled at the address and wrote it down.

"Alright. But no funny tricks." I said, Carlisle chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"Goodbye, Isabella." The way he said Isabella made me shift my legs, WAIT, what the fuck am I thinking?! That is my ex-boyfriends father for Christ sake!

"Goodbye Carlisle." I hung up the phone and drove to the motel, checking out I was on the road again to see Renee.

_August 20, 2006 10:30am Princeton, New Jersey_

My vising with Renee was a complete disaster. The entire time she was hounded me to do this and that, I fucking cleaned her house! Then when I told her I refused to wash her car, she got all pissed off so I ended up leaving 2 days early. She even called me a stuck up bitch because I was going to an Ivy League school. I guess she hasn't changed much.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I said as I pulled up to the house, the house was huge. It wasn't even a house it's a fucking mansion!

"I'm going to kick Carlisle's ass." I said to myself, when my car got near the gates they opened up and I drove in.

I got out of my car and walked up to the door, a key was hanging on the door handle and I unlocked the house.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

The house was huge! It took me a good 45 minutes to even go through the entire house, I walked into the kitchen and a stack of papers were sitting on the counter.

Carlisle wasn't kidding when he said he bought me a house! This is my house!

"What in the world am I going to do with a house?" I whispered. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"So, how do you like your new home?" Carlisle's voice asked on the other end.

"This house is huge! I'm only one person, why do I need such a large home?" I asked, I opened the cupboards and they were all stocked with food.

"Well, you can have parties, or when your parents visit for the holidays. Trust me, you'll get over the size of it." Carlisle said, it was kind of weird to be speaking so freely with him since I'd only spoke to him when I was hurt, or something was going on inside the vampire world.

"I'm not sure, Carlisle."

"Trust me, Bella. You'll fall in love with it."

"Alice?"

"Alice."

**A/N: Bella's new home will also be on my profile! Check it all out, thanks! **

**XOXO Ashley K. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

_September 28__th__, 2006_

"Mike, just ask her out, already! It's been like 2 week she's going to notice when you keep staring at her!" I exclaimed into the phone, Mike had been calling me almost every day and bugging me about this girl he met at UCLA.

"Yeah but then I'll look like a dumbass. I'm a freshman, she's a junior." He said.

"Mike, you'll look like a dumbass if she catches you staring and you start to stutter. Plus, it's not like you had any trouble asking me out and I'm older than you."

"Only by a few months and we were in high school! This is college!"

"Mike, it was only 4 months ago. Ask her out and don't call me until you do!" I said and hung up.

"You went out with Mike?" A voice said behind me and I let out a small scream, I spun around and Alice was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Jesus Chris, Alice! You can't sneak up on a person like that!" I exclaimed, my hand on my chest as my heart beat like crazy.

"You dated Mike?" She repeated her question.

"Yeah, a small fling before college."

"How could you date, Mike Newton?" She said, her voice full of disgust.

"What did you expect me to wait for Edward, forever? I moved on Alice."

"Mates can't move on mates."

"I call bullshit on this whole mate thing because Carlisle said mates can't leave mates either and Edward's been gone a year and I'm fine."

"What would Carlisle know about mates?" She said under her breathe but I caught.

"What?"

"Nothing. Aren't you supposed to be out partying? I mean you are in college."

"There aren't any parties around here, or I would be." I joked and turned back to the stove, stirring the noodles.

"There's a Halloween party."

"Not until October 31 and how the hell do you know this?" I asked, but regretted it.

"I saw it."

"Of course you did. Not to be rude but that is getting kid of annoying." I said. Her face showed she didn't like what I said but I didn't care.

"When did you become such a smartass?"

"When my 'family' walked out of my life." That shut her up real quick and when I turned back around she was gone. I don't care if I missed her off because she left her 'best friend'.

As I ate my dinner, I worked on my homework and another voice scared me.

"You know, you upset Alice." I almost choked on my food when I turned to see Carlisle standing in the same place Alice had just been a few moments before.

"What is up with you fuckin' vampires scaring me? I mean, if I don't have a heart attack by the time I'm 20, it'll be a miracle." I said turning back to the table. Carlisle walked across the room and sat down in the chair and just stared.

"What?"

"What happened to the shy girl I knew just a year ago?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Well, you change when your family leaves." I said.

"I'm-"

"Don't. I don't wanna hear the bullshit excuses." I said, I got up from my chair and put my plate in the sink, when I turned back around Carlisle was right behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my face to his.

Unlike anything I'd ever experienced, Carlisle was so gentle. When I realized who I was kissing I pushed away from him and slapped his right across the face.

"What the fuck, Carlisle!" I exclaimed. "You're married! Or did you suddenly fuckin' forget that?" I shouted at him, trying to ignore the pain in my hand. Got his face was like a fucking brick!

"Give me your hand." He said, when I didn't listen he took my hand and I let out a small whimper. He led me to the bathroom.

"I think it's time we talk." He said, when he was finished wrapping my hand. He led me to the living room and we at on the couch.

He explained everything. How he and Esme were not mates, nor was Edward and I. When he explained my relationship was a game, I grew angry. I knew Edward didn't love me! What really threw me for a shocker was when he said Edward was angry at Carlisle for changing him for years and wanted to get Carlisle back; by taking his mate. Me.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Just when I thought all this supernatural shit was gone and over with, I'm sucked right back into it! I'll never have normal life will I?" I said, tears ran down my face and Carlisle wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry for everything, you don't know how many times I wanted to just tell you but Edward had the entire family thinking you were hit mate and no one believed him until after we left and Alice said you were a wreck and I couldn't go back until you got better.

"Wait. You saw what I went through!" I yanked away from him and I knew he was regretting even saying anything.

"You saw the pain, I went through for months and didn't do anything?!" When he didn't answer I stood up from the couch and ran to my room, Carlisle followed but I slammed the door in his face and locked it behind me. Though I knew he would still be able to get it.

I cried myself to sleep, the first time in a whole year where I had a nightmare again. My life sucks!

**I know in the original third chapter Bella and Carlisle go at it, but I think its bit early and I want this story to go the right way this time! But trust me they will be doing it soon. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope you like this chapter! **

**-XOXO Ashley K. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

_September 29, 2006_

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" Carlisle asked as I headed for the door, I pushed past him this morning, got something to eat and finished the rest of the homework that was due today, not speaking to him or even listening to him.

"I'm going to be late for class." I spoke, as he stood in front of the door.

"Bella, please."

"Three months I went through the worst pain I'd ever felt in my entire life, worse than being bitten by James. And I went through it all alone! And you didn't come back, you didn't even call! Or email. You saw the pain I went through and didn't do a damn thing about it! Now move, I'm going to be late." I said, he sighed and moved out of the way. I opened the door and walked down the stairs to my car.

Regret filled my body when I saw Carlisle's face when I backed up, his face was filled with pain and hurt. I sighed and tore my eyes away from his, the gate opened and I pulled out.

I was 5 minutes late to class because I couldn't stop thinking about Carlisle, I'd really hurt him. I never meant to hurt him but when he told me he saw the pain I was in, or Alice had seen it, it hurt me. And then all the lies, just made everything worse.

By the time I got back home around dinner time, no one was home and it was dark. I sighed. He was probably at work. I watched a little TV, reheated what I ate last night and then went to bed.

I was rudely awaken at 3am, I sat up in my bed and groaned.

"What the hell, Alice!" I exclaimed, I slipped my feet into my slippers and walked downstairs, the door to the study was open and I froze in the doorway when I looked in. Two guys were standing over my desk, the one looked up and we made eye contact.

"Shit! You said nobody was home!" The other one looked up and I realized the taller one was coming toward me and I ran.

"GET HER!" I ran as fast as I could but being the clumsy person I am, I tripped on the stairs and smashed my face on the hard floor. Everything went black.

When I woke up again, a person was on top of me and I screamed. My vision was blurry but I could tell my clothes were ripped and the man was inside of me.

The person smacked me hard across the face.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you bitch." The man hissed in my face, tears slipped down my face as I blacked out once again.

**Carlisle **

I saw Alice rushing toward me when I got out of surgery, her face was full of panic.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked.

"W-We went hunting, I didn't see it until after."

"Didn't see what?" My full attention toward Alice but that's when I smelt it.

Bella.

I didn't even let Alice explain, I ran as fast as I could to the ER. They were pushing her in the moment I burst through the door.

"What happened?!" I asked, rushing to Bella.

"Home invasion. She was badly beaten and it looks if she was raped." My blood boiled and my eyes turned black.

We rushed Bella to a room and that's when she woke up and started screaming, I yelled at the nurse to get something to knock her out.

_5 hours later_

I walked through the doors to everyone who was sitting in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Alice asked first, though I'm sure she already knew.

"She's fine, she's stable but I've had to keep her knocked out because she woke screaming. What in the hell happened?"

"We were going over to see her but we needed to hunt first, I checked just to make sure everything was going to be alright and it was. We were about 30 minutes from her house when I saw the vision. It was too late, the guys were gone and Bella was out. Emmett and Jasper followed the scent but it stopped about 2 blocks over, they must have gotten into a car. It was two guys and what I can see from the study, they broke in thinking no one was home. Bella's blood is everywhere upstairs, all over her bedroom and in the hallway and on the stairs.' Alice said. I growled and pushed the hair out of my face.

"They did a real number on her, her face is going to all bruised up and she has a broken arm."

"Was she raped?" Esme asked, I couldn't even say anything I just nodded.

"Someone has to call Charlie and Renee." I said.

"I'll do it." I nodded as Alice pulled her cell phone out and walked away.

"Don't worry, Carlisle, we'll found the bastards who did this." Emmett said, I nodded. I would be killing those bastards with my bare hands.

**Bella - October 5, 2006**

I blinked open my eyes and pain filled my entire body, I groaned and looked around the room. Charlie was passed out in one of the chairs and Carlisle was staring at me, holding my hand. His eyes were black, meaning he hadn't fed.

"You haven't fed." I said, my voice quiet and hoarse.

"I haven't left your side." He said.

"You need to feed."

"Bella?" I looked over at Charlie as he opened his eyes and rushed to my side.

"Hey dad."

"God, Bells! How do you feel?"

"Sore."

"I'll get the doctor." He said, rushing out of the room and then I looked at Carlisle.

"I haven't worked since you got hurt. Dr. Allen is on your service."

"What happened? Did I trip or something?" I joked, all I can remember is yelling at Carlisle this morning about him knowing about my depression and everything else is black. He was very quiet and I knew something was wrong.

"Carlisle, what happened? How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for about a week. Someone broke into your house and you were attacked." When he said attacked, his voice turned a bit, laced with venom and anger.

"What do you mean, attacked? How was I attacked?"

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed when he didn't answer after a few minutes.

"You were raped." My entire body froze and that's when Charlie and Dr. Allen came in the room. Dr. Allen. He checked me over, Carlisle still holding my hand. Charlie seemed to glare at Carlisle because of this.

Alice was able to get Carlisle out of the room as I knew Charlie wanted to talk to me.

"So, you're dating another Cullen?"

"Carlisle's different and we're not dating. Just friends."

"Friends don't sit by hospital beds for almost a week, no sleep, no food refusing to move. What's going on with you and him and when did you get back into contact?" Charlie was angry, his face was red and he had his hands on his hips.

"Alice and Jasper are both attending Princeton, and before you ask I didn't know that, and I ran into Alice at a coffee shop, they live just a few houses down from me."

"Isn't he married? Plus, he's like 34, Bells. That's a bit old for you. How does Edward fell about this?"

"He's not married. He's only 28. And Edward is in Italy with his biological parents. I know you're worried but I'd rather not play 20 questions right now." I snapped, in no mood to deal with Charlie, I was in pain.

"I don't like it."

"You don't have too. I'm 18 and I don't live under your roof anymore."

The entire time Charlie was here he glared at Carlisle and always made little comments whenever Carlisle did something. And of course I had to explain why Renee wasn't coming up to New Jersey which resulted in a crying fest. I just wanted to get back to my life.

After a few days Charlie left and I wasn't sore anymore, but my arm was still in a cast which I wouldn't be able to get off until late October. Carlisle refused to leave my side for the first few days and wouldn't hunt, until I pushed him out of the door and told him not to come back until he had hunted. He agreed but had Esme stay with me just in case one of the guys came back to finish the job or anything.

Thankfully I don't remember a thing about what happened. Alice and Rosalie had the upstairs cleaned and redone before I even got out of the hospital so I was fine. Besides the few cuts on my face and the cast on my arm, slowly I forgot what happened.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update! School started and I've had to get back into the swing of high school, which sucks! I promise I'll be update more! Hope you like the story, please review! **


End file.
